


Deacon Sharpe x Reader

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader Insert, just because, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A series of Deacon Sharpe/reader insert stories. I *do* take requests so leave a comment if you want one written for you.
Relationships: Deacon Sharpe/Reader





	Deacon Sharpe x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like a one-shot written about you and Deacon, just fill out the form below in the comments:
> 
> Your first name:  
> Concept/idea for your story:  
> Naughty or Nice: (ie. do you want it to be smutty or not)
> 
> So read the first one and get requesting, please. Thank you!

**Proposal**  
  
You and Deacon have been together off and on (mostly on) for the past two years. Things have never exactly been easy between you because you both are such headstrong people, but you love him and you know what, you can tell that he loves you too. There are certain ways that he shows you how much he cares... How he curls his body protectively around you when you sleep, how he tangles his fingers in your hair and brushes that perpetually errant lock from your face, how he tells people proudly that you’re “his girl”. He is utterly gentle with you and he says he wants to be a better man _because_ of you.  
  
After two years on this crazy roller coaster, you still want _more._ You want to get married. In fact, you’ve been dropping hints for weeks about wanting to be the next and _final_ Mrs. Deacon Sharpe. You don’t care if he buys you a diamond ring or any ring at all; you just want his last name. You want him to call you his always; you want to be his _forever._  
  
Deacon’s been married a few times and you think he might be wary about the institution now, but you know that if he married you, you two would go the distance. Love like the two of you have is rare, powerful, and all-compassing.  
  
If Deacon deciphers your hints though, he doesn’t say so. He hasn’t made so much as one comment about wanting you to be his wife and you’re starting to lose hope that he ever will want that. You’re getting frustrated, completely frustrated, especially since Deacon seems to be spending a lot of time with his ex-squeeze, Brooke Logan. He had explained that their daughter Hope is in crisis and they are just brainstorming ways to help her out, but you’re starting to feel insecure now, right or wrong. Maybe you were wrong and he doesn’t want a future with you after all...  
  
Thanksgiving rolls around and you and Deacon _still_ aren’t engaged. You are just pissed off now. It’s not that you _need_ to be his wife; it’s that you _want_ to be, and in your mind, there’s a big difference. You’re not going to wither up and die without him (you’re much too strong for that) but is it so wrong to want to be his for always?  
  
Brooke is, of course, present at the annual Thanksgiving get-together. She and Deacon are talking in the corner, whispering really. You stand there with your best friends Ivy and Steffy, willing yourself not to tear someone’s eyes out of their skull.  
  
When Deacon finally comes over to you and tries to slip his arm around your waist, you move away. He follows you out to the empty patio. He can tell you’re in a bad mood now.  
  
“What’s going on with you?” He asks. Your arms are folded and you know you look pissed. You _are_ pissed.  
  
“What’s going on with me? Nothing. What’s going on with us? Absolutely nothing.”  
  
“Babe, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re obviously upset but I don't know why.”  
  
“You’re so obtuse!” you shout. You can’t help it. You’re mad and you’re hurt. “You have no clue what’s going on with me because you’re too busy being up Brooke’s behind!”  
  
Deacon shakes his head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I am not up anyone’s behind. I told you. Hope is having a hard time.”  
  
“Oh I know that, but why can’t you turn to me for help?”  
  
“Brooke is Hope’s mother.”  
  
“Still, you’re supposed to lean on your _partner_ for support, Deacon. I wanted to be there for you. I would have been if you only had let me.”  
  
“Wait, why are you talking in the past-tense now?”  
  
“Because I think - I think I want to break up.” You can’t believe you even said that. You don’t really want that. Not at all, but if he’s going to spend all of his time with another woman and ignore your hints about getting married, then maybe he’s not worth it. The thought breaks your heart though because you really thought you and Deacon had something special.  
  
You watch Deacon’s expression change. He looks hurt and a little angry. “Well, that’s really unfortunate.”  
  
“‘Unfortunate’? Are you kidding me? That’s all you’ve got? After almost three years of being apart of each other’s lives, all you can say is that it's 'unfortunate'?”  
  
“Well, it is. I mean, given the timing, it pretty much sucks,” Deacon says. "Especially because I was planning to give you this.” He opens the pocket of his suit pants and extracts a little black velvet box.  
  
Your hand flies to your mouth. You can’t believe it. Is that what you think it is? You can’t even speak right now.  
  
“I wanted to ask you to be my wife,” Deacon says. “I still want to ask you.”  
  
“But every time I dropped a hint …”  
  
“I was building up my courage, I guess. I didn’t want to mess up a good thing. And we do have a good thing, [Y/N]. I guess I was worried that we would crash and burn like every other one of my relationships has. I didn’t want that for us.”  
  
“Deacon…”  
  
“[Y/N], you make me happy, okay? You really do. I know I’m not an easy man to be with but I want you in my life. I’ve made a ton of mistakes but letting you get away would be the biggest one of all.”  
  
He opens the ring box and you see a sparkling diamond staring up at you. “How did you afford that?” You ask. You are literally shaking from head to toe.  
  
“Don’t worry. I didn’t steal it. I just financed it against our place.”  
  
“So we could lose our house?” You don’t know why, but you laugh.  
  
“Yeah, but at least we’d be together, right?” he says with a sly grin. The grin you fell in love with really the first day you bumped into each other on the busy streets of Los Angeles and he asked for your phone number.  
  
“Together, living in a box on Skid Row,” you say with another laugh. Tears fill your eyes, almost against your will.  
  
“I don’t want to break up, Babe. Not at all. I want to be together, always. I want to see where this wild ride we’re on goes. I don’t want anyone else but you - ever.”  
  
“You mean that?”  
  
“Yes. I wanted the moment to be perfect, but-”  
  
“It _is_ perfect.” You step forward and hold out your hand. “Put it on me. I want to be your wife.”  
  
Deacon drops to one knee before you. “Okay, but let me make this official,” he says with a smile. “[Y/N], you excite me, you mesmerize me, and you frustrate the hell out of me… But I wouldn’t have it any other way. You make me feel alive. You make me feel I can be a better person … I would be a fool to ever let you get away. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”  
  
You nod eagerly as a single teardrop escapes your eye. “Yes, yes I want to be your wife,” you say. He grins and slides the ring onto your finger. It fits perfectly like it was always meant to be there.  
  
Deacon stays on his knee and you are the one to bend down and kiss him. Your hands cup his face and you revel in the feel of his warm lips moving against yours. Just then you hear enthusiastic clapping behind you.  
  
You laugh as you turn to see the whole group of party-goers crowded just on the other side of the patio door watching the display.  
  
“You’re one lucky man,” Bill says to Deacon. “You’d better treat her right or someone else will step up.”  
  
“I _am_ lucky and she’s mine,” Deacon says possessively. He stands up and grabs you, pulling you into his arms and swinging you around and around. You scream happily, even though you feel incredibly dizzy.  
  
“I love you, honey,” he says when he sets you down on your own two feet.  
  
“I love you too, Deacon, so much.”  
 _  
To think you were about to give him up and throw in the towel just two minutes ago. You are glad he talked some sense into you. Surprisingly, he’s the grounding force in your complicated, sometimes messy, but ultimately, wonderful relationship. You know you two are going to be so happy together.  
  
The future is wide open._


End file.
